Paradise Corrupted
Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Bring Dark Pierce monsters The weak points on enemies are all inside them. This means that Bounce monsters will not be able to hit them. Also bring Dark monsters since Eden has an attack that will deal more damage to non-Dark monsters. Stack Null Warp Monsters The main hazard is Warps. Bring Null Warp monsters to freely move around and deal damage. Do Not Touch the Sensors The Eyeballs in this dungeon shoot a beam of light or sensors. If a monster touches the sensor, they will take 21000 damage. Either you clear the Eyeballs or avoid the sensors. Viable Monsters Viable Bump Combo Monsters 1st Stage - Defeat the Titan in One Shot Progression Order 1. Deal damage to Titans 2. Defeat the Thunderbirds 3. Defeat the Titans 4. Defeat the Sensor All the enemies have a OHKO attack on their highest cooldown. You have to clear the Titans at the same time because they will revive each other. They have high HP, so you will most likely need 2 shots to deplete their HP. 2nd Stage - Defeat the Angels While Attacking Progression Order 1. Defeat the Tree mob 2. Defeat the Angels to activate the Healing Panel 3. Defeat the Titans at the same time Just like the previous Stage, you have to defeat the Titans at the same time. There are no hearts in the dungeon so the only way of healing is from the Healing Panels. Defeating the Angels will activate it for 3 Turns. 3rd Stage - Avoid the Short Spread Progression Order 1. Defeat the Thunderbirds 2. Defeat the Tree mob 3. Defeat the Angel before the Gravity Attack 4. Defeat Bright Blight Bright Blight will do a power Short Spread in 4 Turns. Make sure you are nowhere near him. Blight will also deal a Gravity Attack that will leave your HP to 4. If you cannot defeat him in time, leave the Angel alive so that you can activate the Healing Panels to heal up. 4th Stage - Quickly Defeat the Thunderbirds Progression Order 1. Defeat the Thunderbirds 2. Defeat Eden Defeat the Thunderbirds first since they have a short CD on their OHKO attack. When attacking Eden, attack vertically. You can deal high damage with piercing between the Block and the top wall. It will also move you away from Eden's Horizon Laser, his only high damaging attack outside of his OHKO. 5th Stage - Get Away From Bright Blight Progression Order 1. Defeat the Eyeball in the bottom 2. Defeat Angels for Healing Panels 3. Defeat Eden. If you move away from Bright Blight, he doesn't do much besides his Gravity Attack which you can use the Healing Panels to heal back up. Make sure you clear the bottom Eyeball first since his Sensor goes right in the middle of Eden which you will hit to deal damage. Eden's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Focus on the Titans Eden's HP: 8.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Titans 2. Defeat the Angels for Healing Panels 3. Damage Eden below his HP trigger 4. Defeat the summoned Thunderbird 5. Defeat Eden The Titans have a OHKO attack, so you have to clear them first. Afterwards, attack Eden. When Eden is below his HP trigger, he will summon a Thunderbird right under him. The Thunderbird has 2 Turns on its OHKO, so you have to focus on it first. 2nd Boss Stage - Clear the Eyeballs Eden's HP: 7.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Eyeballs without Laser Barriers 2. Defeat the Tree mob 3. Defeat Eden The Eyeballs without Laser Barriers will not be revived by Eden. Focus on them first to limit the amount of Sensors on the map. Attack Eden vertically like the 4th Stage. 3rd Boss Stage - Attack Eden While Clearing Eyeballs Eden's HP: 12 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Bright Blight 2. Defeat the Eyeball while damaging Eden 3. Use SS to put Eden under his HP trigger 4. Use remaining SS to defeat Eden You will be in this Stage for a long time, so if you ignore Bright Blight, you will certainly take his Gravity Attack. Take him down first and then the Eyeballs since their Sensors will be over Eden. __FORCETOC__